


Christmas + Hanukkah = Love

by Fuzzyballofyawn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyballofyawn/pseuds/Fuzzyballofyawn
Summary: This is totally random and came out of nowhere.





	Christmas + Hanukkah = Love

Christmas is one of Stan's favorite holidays. The icepack snow that sticks on the ground, the bright and expensive Christmas lights, the delicious hot cocoa, and opening Christmas in the morning. It was perfect!

Stan couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas and go to the skating rink afterward. 

Stan was about to go downstairs when a hand place on his shoulder. The teen looked at the hand and then slowly glance at emerald orbs in front of him.

It was his boyfriend, Kyle.

"Going downstairs to look at your presents again?" Kyle teased, smiling at the vegan teen on the bed. He was doing homework on his laptop, which Stan thought it was weird because it was winter break. 

Stan chuckled wisely, closing his eyes. Kyle was right like he is with everything in Stan's hobby.

"I'm just going to take a glance at them." Stan scratched the back of his neck. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay but you better control yourself, or else Cartman will get on your case." 

"He's right, Stanley. I'm watching you." A rough, husky voice called on the floor. Cartman was also his boyfriend. 

Stan looked down at the fat teen, who was eating Oreos cookies. 

"Don't get crumbs all over the ground!" Stan yelled pointing at the cookies.

Cartman waved his hand, licking his lips. "Don't get your panty in a bunch."

Stan shook his head then turn to his other boyfriend with a smile. "Ky, do you think your mom won't mind me celebrating Hanukkah with you again?" Other than Christmas, Hanukkah was Stan's secondary favorite seasonal holiday. The Menorah, the dreidels, the latkes. Stan loved every bit of it, especially the eight days of opening presents.

"Of course she won't mind, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, beaming in delight. "Having you there last year was a blast except when my mom started telling embarrassing stories of my Mitzah."

Stan remembered Sheila gushing over Kyle's Hebrew speech and called him bubbie in front of everyone.

"I thought it was cute." Stan sat on the edge of his mattress, kissing the red-haired on the forehead.

"Sounds lame as fuck! Christmas is much better than some boring Jewish holiday!"

"Shut up, fat ass!"

"You shut up, Jew!"

"Guys, enough! I love both Christmas and Hanukkah so there!" Stan shouted then softens his tone. "I love you guys so much, and I want to celebrate both my holidays with you two."

Kyle and Cartman looked at each other briefly then turn to their boyfriend.

"We love you, too."

"Yeah, and we can try to get along with each other."

Stan smiled before walking out of the door to the living room. Kyle threw a balled up paper at Cartman with a smirk.

"Stan clearly loves me more." 

Cartman scoffed at that, smacking his lips. "Girlfriend, please."


End file.
